Paper Mario: The Ruler of Darkness Last Story
by Parent12D
Summary: This is basically the Paper Mario version of the last story of Sonic 06 (Which is like it in so many ways). After Mario was killed by a being named Memphis, who fuses with Darkis, and it's up to some of the partners along with an extra hero Andrew to save him with the princess' aid. Can they all save Mario, and the World? Rated T for safety.
1. The Date of Destruction

Readers, here is an oneshot that I did for the Paper Mario series (sorta) and it's called:

**Paper Mario: Darkness Awakened**

Now this fanfiction is only based on the Last Story of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, so don't be surprised if this plot seems familiar to that game. A couple of characters here are OC, including Memphis the Doom, Darkis, and an extra hero Andrew. Alright, enough with my own rant, let's begin the story (by the way, this story is told in third person point of view; by the characters, so be aware).

Paper Mario Characters are owned by Nintendo/Intelligent System.

* * *

**Memphis:**

_What am I you ask?_

A divine being, once worshipped by the people of the Mushroom Kingdom… that was, until the people treated me like an experiment, tested on me, and split me into two, with me as one half and the other half being Darkis. After being trapped in that mysterious artifact, I had plotted revenge against the Mushroom Kingdom.

I was planning to fuse with Darkis to become my true form, but I couldn't form with the Darkis in the future, as it was already destroyed, not to mention, it was impossible.

Killing the Princess would be too simple, and I had to make her suffer like the other people of her kingdom, so I could break Darkis Seal.

I had seen how close she had gotten with that fat Italian Plumber Mario, hence why I had sent that cowardly Koopa Koops after him to dispose of him.

Of course, it didn't help that the interfering kid named Andrew, who sealed me in that artifact 10 years ago put a stop to it, hence why I tried to cope him into joining me, but as usual, he declined my offer, and why I had created clones of myself to keep him busy. I now have possession of the amethyst Crystal Star and now plan to kill Mario myself, the task that the Koopa was so cowardly and spineless to accomplish.

_Want something done, I gotta do it myself, and that's the last time I show mercy!_

If I had more of a soul, I wouldn't really do this, since Mario hasn't done anything to oppose me… but if it's what it's gonna take to accomplish this, then so be it.

_It's nothing personal… Mario._

_Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to get what we want._

* * *

**Memphis - Mario:**

After my most recent attempt of rescuing the princess from Sir Grodus, the two of us we're now walking through the Petal Meadows, planning to have a spaghetti dinner, as Peach knew of this good place to go to. It was also a new and peaceful day today.

What I wasn't anticipating was the fact that the Crystal Star came out of no where, and started shining a really bright light, and I thought I was gonna get a seizure from it. It was too much that I didn't notice a figure appear from the shadows from behind me, who deeply resembled Andrew… but was all crystalline and such. The figure then launched a power beam of some sort through me.

_Nrrggghhh…_

I was being shot… straight through the heart. Peach then saw this and let out a panicked gasp. The figure then ceased the attack, and moment by moment, I started to fall down, and it was then that I realized…

_I was dying… if not slowly dying…_

* * *

**Mario - Peach:**

Wow… this is shocking. One moment, Mario was talking about looking forward to eating all that spaghetti, and the next minute, he was killed… instantly. I then went to his limp body and shook him to try to wake him.

"Mario? Mario!"

No response. I kept on shaking him but it was futile. It was then that the creature responsible for this was letting out a creepy maniacal laughter. I mean, what kind of heartless cold hearted creature would do this? Bowser has been a bad guy for years, but even he wasn't this cruel. After Mario rolled onto his back, I realized he wasn't coming back.

"Mario?" I said weakly, as that laughter got even louder.

_I can't cry. I can't cry… I was told to never cry, or the dark energy seal will be broken._

_"Princess Peach, remember… don't cry, no matter what happens…"_

It wasn't working this time, the crazy laughter made it worse.

"No… No…"

I can't cry, but what am I suppose to do. I have no choice.

BecauseIloveMarioandIwouldbeheartlessifIdidn't…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Streams of tears ran through my face as that dark energy emerged from my body and the seal was broken. Darkis was released. That creature who killed Mario welcomed it with open arm, all fascinated and such…

"Ah, Darkis. It's been such a long time!" The creature said. "Finally, the seal's been broken. At long last, I'll be able to join with you…. DARKIS!"

He then grabbed that Crystal Star that blinded Mario and started using it…

"Now Crystal Star," He called upon it. "It's time for the FINAL CURTAIN CALL!"

The Crystal Star went up as it then called the others and the creature and Darkis then went up and started to fuse together.

Oh Crystal Stars, heed my call of trouble…

**Dry Dry Ruins**

Three figures, one was some guy with black hair and gothic makeup wearing a black cap named Andrew, and his partners Lakilester and Ms. Mowz had just defeated all of that creatures' clones. Andrew then grabbed both of his white gloves and put them back on. He then saw the Green and Golden Crystal Stars in the corner, as they then flashed, causing Andrew, Lakilester and Ms. Mowz to be blinded.

**Edge of Mt. Lavalava (future)**

Koops having taken care of Darkis for good by sealing it in Goombella and sent them to a different dimension, and now knew he had work to do… for Goombella. He wasn't expecting the Orange and Blue Crystal Stars he had to flash a bright light, blinding Koops.

**Somewhere near Hooktail Castle**

Sir Grodus had suffered his latest defeat by Mario, with his invention broken to pieces and had the White Crystal Star in his possession. What made it worse for him was that he was blinded by the crystal star too.

**In Rogueport Plaza**

The sky was darkened by the creature known as Memphis and Darkis fusing together as three particular people, Goombario, the Yoshi kid named Spike and Vivian saw this, and the red Crystal Star Vivian had started flashing.

"Woah!" Goombario shouted. "What's going on!"

"This Crystal Star I found near the Excess Express is flashing and something's going on!" Vivian noticed.

"WHAT!" Spike shouted as the three of them were blinded by the light.

I was still with Mario who was still dead, as that Crystal Star who blinded us then did the same thing the other Crystal Stars did, it was flashing.

_Couldn't it just leave us alone? Hasn't it done enough damage already?_

I along with Mario were then teleported to a different unknown place, as that creature and Darkis have turned into a creature that strongly resembles the Shadow Queen.

Doomaris…

* * *

I noticed that the area around me was in darkness and what made it worse was that parts of the Mushroom Kingdom were floating around in this weird limbo.

_But at least I'm not alone this time._

The first three people to appear were Goombario, Spike and Vivian, who were really confused.

"What is this?" Goombario sounded confused.

"Where are we," Vivian wondered. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but it's even worse than that future," Spike snorted. "This is probably because of that light."

"What's worse is that the red Crystal Star I had vanished." Vivian stated.

"Let's not assume it all just yet." Goombario kept calm.

Suddenly coming from thin air, Koops appeared and was just as confused as the others, looked at his hands.

"The Crystal Stars… have disappeared…" He muttered, but it was loud enough for Vivian to hear him and noticed him.

"Koops!?" Vivian sounded shocked.

"V-Vivian!?" Koops then noticed Goombario and Spike. "What are you all doing here?"

"The same reason you're here," Spike deduced. "Which is unknown."

"You… you wouldn't be the cause of all this, would you Koops…?" Vivian asked.

"No, no. This is all so confusing." Koops admitted.

"Something's not making any sense." Goombario pondered.

"I beg to differ," A feminine voice, belonging to Ms. Mowz said. "This is all because of Doomaris!"

Ms. Mowz was seen with Lakilester and Andrew.

"Not you guys too." Spike got hyped up.

"Oh yes. It seems like we are all in good condition." Lakilester stated.

"Yeah," Andrew began to say. "See, Ms. Mowz, Lakilester…"

"Spike!"

"…and I were in the Dry Dry Ruins, fighting Memphis and he managed to get away at the last moment, when we almost had him."

"Memphis, I still don't know what that is…" Vivian wondered.

"I'll say," That voice belonged to Sir Grodus, who approached the group himself. "It seems we were all caught by the spatial distortion. I was personally brought here by the White Crystal Star before it vanished."

"Same thing happened with the green and golden Crystal Stars too." Andrew spoke up.

"As well as the Red Crystal Star." Vivian stated.

"It also happened with the Orange and Blue Crystal Stars." Koops spoke up.

"If that's the case, then where's Goombella, if she would have been brought here too?" Vivian wondered.

"Well," Koops started. "Let's just say she's in a far better place than this."

Before Vivian could get anymore information from him, Sir Grodus then spoke up by saying,

"Darkis' Seal has been broken," He sounded like he knew what happened. "Due to Memphis' manipulation."

"But wait, Darkis was sealed in Peach's body." Koops stated.

"And if it was broken, than would that mean," Andrew started but then Grodus then directed their attention to me, though their eyes weren't looking at me though. Seeing all those looks of mixed emotions, I could tell how many people cared about Mario.

"Mario!?" Vivian was worried as she approached him. She was followed by a devastated Goombario, Spike, followed by a horrified Koops, and Ms. Mowz. Andrew and Lakilester stood to the side, but they were both upset as well.

"No, you… you don't think…" Goombario's voice cracked, fearing that it was true. "Mario?"

"Gonzales!?" Spike was trembling as he shouted. I could see in Goombario's eyes just how much sadness was building up inside of him. He tried nudging him, but got no response.

"He's… He's not dead," Goombario denied, shutting his eyes tight. "He… He promised he would come back Spike… and he never breaks his promises…"

Goombario then lost it after that and tears flowed out of his eyes and went into Spike, who was just as depressed, but shown it as a mortified look and staying strong for Goombario's sake. While Spike was comforting Goombario, Vivian had gone completely frozen, as she started to tremble.

"What… happened…" Vivian asked, fearing it was true.

"He was murdered." I stated to her. "He was killed right before my eyes. I was powerless to stop it."

"Murdered!?" Vivian then snapped her attention to Koops. "YOU!?"

"It wasn't ME, I swear, _I swear!" _Koops barked frantically and fell down as Vivian rose to attack him.

"Stop! It wasn't Koops!" I shouted, causing Vivian to fall back down and started to cover her face with her hand, and started to shudder. She was so devastated, that she couldn't even cry, only shudder. Koops didn't like seeing her like this and then approached me and then asked the question I was dreading to answer.

"Who… killed him then?" He asked.

"It was, some weird dark human demon crystalline creature of some kind." I stated. "I'm sorry, he didn't give me a name-"

**"MEMPHIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" **Andrew suddenly howled, punching the nearest thing -Lakilester's cloud- in complete rage. "Damn it, _damn it! _That freak had my hands tied, strapped me down, pinned me into a corner, and then he darts away to do THIS!? **THAT SPINELESS **_**COWARD!"**_

"Memphis played us all for fools." Grodus admitted, showing no emotions whatsoever. "His plan all along was to cause the princess to be consumed so much despair, that she'd cry."

"So that's why he wanted me to kill Mario before." Koops became struck with realization. "Nrrrggghh... to think I could have cause this, I could have made a worse future for everyone… I fell right into Memphis' trap as a mindless puppet."

"Koops…" I tried to comfort him but he then shut his eyes as tears started to pour down his eyes now.

"I really am pathetic. Mario has done so much for us, and we never had done anything for him in return. This shouldn't be like this." Koops started blubbering. "Oh man, I could have cause this, but I didn't, and yet he was still killed when he doesn't deserve to be…"

"STOP IT!" Andrew shouted at a wincing Koops. "I gave my word to Mario that I would not let anyone kill him, and even though I failed at stopping Memphis from doing so, I'm not at fault! Nor are you, Koops, nor is the princess Peach!"

I looked up after he said my name just enough for him to point directly at Sir Grodus.

"IT WAS _HIM!"_

"Oh come off it!" Grodus snapped, clutching his hands into fists. "Just because you're all upset doesn't mean you have to pinpoint this on ME!"

"I CAN AND I WILL!" Andrew roared and he would have tackled him -with Lakilester accompanying him- if it weren't for Ms. Mowz stopping them. "You came to the Mushroom Kingdom! You stole the Mysterious Artifact! You tried extracting the Dark Energy from Peach!"

"You threw us into the future," Spike added, who was still trying to comfort Goombario. "And not only that, but it was your battleship initially that _caused _the bad future to begin with! So it all boils down to you DOME HEAD!"

"I agree!" I shouted, now glaring daggers at Grodus. "To think that being able to rule over time and space was a foolish and ridiculous idea from the start! My care giver had the same type of goal, but he was more of a man than you are! He might have wanted to rule over time, but what he wanted to do was benefit mankind by fixing and rectifying past mistakes and allowing a princess to see her parents, not rule over time like a sick and twisted dictator!"

My words actually made him jumped and flinch as I glanced down at Mario and scoffed.

"You knew that all this stuff was out of your control as it was, and now we are suffering in these consequences because we all wanted to stop you, YOU MAD MAN!"

"Face it Grodus," Andrew snarled, gritting his teeth and everything. "None of this would've happened if you had just kept your big freaking dome head out of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I will begin with destroying the dome head known as Sir Grodus!" Lakilester blared, getting out a spiny egg and getting Grodus in the cross hair. "ATTACK ON COMMAND, COMRADE ANDREW-"

"It doesn't even matter whose fault this is!" Ms. Mowz said looking at Mario. "That's not going to set the world right again, nor is it gonna bring back Mustache Hunk."

She then closed her eyes and squeezed her arm.

"To think he'd go out like this..."

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard overhead, coming from Doomaris, which ended up shaking the platform we were all on currently, as Koops whispered Doomaris to himself.

"This creature will consume all existing timelines," Grodus stated. "And time itself will collapse, and disappear into nothingness."

"The instability of time caused this time space rift," Andrew said. "And that same rift, was what caused the Crystal Stars to bring us here to begin with, do you guys agree?"

All those who weren't mourning were nodding their heads yes.

"Well, this time space rift won't remain… for much longer." Grodus announced.

"Well, we've no time to waste!" Spike said, as Goombario finally got off and whipped the tears off his eyes somehow. "WE'VE GOT TO DEFEAT IT NOW!"

"Yeah, because defeating a time controlling god of darkness now is the simple way out, Spikey." Ms. Mowz teased.

"Exactly; it is a transcendent life form that exists in the past, present and future." Grodus continued. "Defeating it, now, would do nothing, even if we could…"

He muttered the rest under his breath, as all of us lost hope there. Doomaris really did exist in three different time periods, it would be impossible. All of a sudden, Koops wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to build confidence.

"No… I… I won't give up," Koops was sounding more confident. "Not anymore and never again. I made a promise with Mario that I would never lose hope ever again, and if there's a time to have hope, it's now. There has to be a way."

Koops then pointed his hand towards Grodus confidently.

"If you say it exists in the past, present, and future, I'll destroy them all at once!" Koops declared.

"Certainly," Andrew started, folding his arms. "It might have been possible, if he was still _alive."_

He pointed to Mario who was still 'dead' and the realization kicked in.

"You three are the only ones who can time travel," Spike stated. "But without Gonzales, there's no way you can defeat Doomaris all at once."

"Not to mention, we don't even have the Crystal Stars." Ms. Mowz pointed out.

The realization then hung over our heads as we all were quite, except for Vivian who was now crying Mario's name. Vivian finally had tears come down from her eyes. Goombario was still going through his own breakdown; Spike was really depressed, but stayed strong for Goombario. Ms. Mowz was struggling to think of a solution, Grodus was emotionless, Andrew was frustrated, but was also depressed in his own way, Lakilester was also upset, and any hope that Koops had made suddenly deflated, but he gritted his teeth and tried to think of another solution. I myself was saddened that all hope was lost, until I felt the wind somehow.

_"Nothing starts… until you…take action… don't give up princess…"_

"Mario…"

I heard Mario trying to bring up all of our spirits and wanting us to take action if we were ever gonna make a difference, we had to move now.

"What's the matter?" Koops asked me, wondering what was wrong.

"I feel… Mario's own presence in the wind." I stated.

"Is that suppose to be some kind of metaphor?" Grodus deadpanned. Andrew snapped his fingers and Lakilester was ready to toss a spiny egg at him. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No… I don't think he's dead yet," After I said that, Vivian looked up, hoping I was being serious. "I'm sure of it! It's not too late!"

That comment helped bring back everyone's spirit, especially Koops who then had the perfect plan on mind.

"Of course…" Koops started. "Let's call him back with the power of the Crystal Stars!"

We all looked at him, wondering if that was true, and they didn't want to remind him the Crystal Stars were missing, but he remained confident nonetheless.

"Focus your thoughts on using its power to perform this miracle. Turn your thoughts into power…" Koops then went up to me and went on his knee and looked me in the eyes. "You can do it princess!"

"I…can?" I wondered.

"You were the vessel used to seal Darkis. You should be able to use the stars' powers to rescue Mario's soul." Koops declared.

"With the seven Crystal Stars and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom," Grodus mused to himself. "It's quite possible."

"I know I'm from another part of the Mushroom Kingdom, if not from a different time period, but you're still my princess, and I believe in you." Koops said straight up.

_Gosh… Koops isn't so bad after all…_

"I'll… I'll do it!" I exclaimed, looking happier than I did before. "Thank you for the encouragement Koops."

"Don't thank me yet," Koops stated. "We gotta round up all seven Crystal Stars first."

Everyone was happier and more upbeat than the depressive states that were there a minute ago. Even Grodus was using his rod as it made beeping sounds and detected something.

"Doomaris has flung the Crystal Stars to the distant corners of this distorted world!" Grodus spread his arms in all directions.

"To collect them all in time, we'll have to split up!" Goombario exclaimed, seemingly happier than the depressed state he was in a minute ago.

"Count me in," Spike whooped. "I'm gonna repay Gonzales for what he's done for me!"

"I happen to be a badge thief and a treasure hunter," Ms. Mowz said. "So you'll need me."

"I'll go too," Vivian said, standing up. "Because it's for Mario."

"And the world I would hope." Ms. Mowz muttered.

"So Peach," Vivian directed towards me. "Watch over him."

"With my life." I said to her.

Suddenly, Goombario cheerfully went into the center, and if he had hands, the left one would be up in the air.

"Let's do this for Mario!" Goombario cheered. "Last time I thought Mario was dead, Bowser took the Star Rod, and all I could do was watch, but this time I shall bring Mario back."

"I've got your back dude," Spike said. "I've gotta owe it to Gonzales for having me be born in the first place, and he made me get into fighting, so I shall fight to bring Gonzales back!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm," Vivian hummed as she went over to them. "I'm gonna help too. Mario will be so proud if I help bring him back."

"Course you'll need me as well," Ms. Mowz placed her hand on the piling hands. "Can't let you three do the work by yourselves. Plus, I owe Mustache Hunk for getting me out of that _future."_

"I shall assist as well," Lakilester floated over and placed his hand as well. "I shall suspend my mission to destroy the evil Grodus, and put some effort too. Plus, I have a score to settle with Memphis for the trouble he's caused us."

"No kidding," Andrew exclaimed, approaching the group. "That jerk Memphis will pay for what he done, for harming my friends, and for destroying the planet I promised to protect with my life!"

"Stop being a sourpuss and place your hand in the pile hon." Ms. Mowz exclaimed.

Andrew, back turned, grumbled something under his breathe, but nonetheless, placed his hand in the pile as well.

"According to my calculations, there are 6 of us heroes, but 7 Crystal Stars need to be gotten." Lakilester stated, as they all turned to Koops, who was looking nervous.

"Eh.. hehe, alright." Koops let loose an air fist bump. "You guys are just a little close."

"What's the matter with you?" Spike asked.

"It's just that... I… I don't have friends anymore," Koops stated sadly looking towards the ground. "Goombella's gone, and I don't deserve to be friends with you, after all the trouble I've caused…"

"Koops…" Vivian giggled as she approached Koops. "We've forgiven you, and besides the time I spend with you is how our friendship started, and that means alot to me. Nothing will ever change anything about our friendship. It would be a petty to let a mistake ruin it."

"Yeah," Goombario agreed. "I mean, sure you make mistakes, but at least you try to fix them."

"Unlike _Grodus!" _Spike snarked, which triggered Lakilester to take out a spiny egg to toss at Grodus, when Ms. Mowz stopped him.

"Face it kid," Andrew said with a smirk on his face as Koops gave him a look. "Your stuck with us, and nothing will end up changing that as of now."

"I know Goombella's gone Koops," Vivian placed her hand on his shoulder. "But you're not alone anymore, and you never will be again."

Koops then looked up at Vivian, smiling while wiping the tears that started to form.

"Thank you… Vivian." Koops said.

"Ugh, can we please end this drama sap fest already," Grodus demanded. "At this rate, you'll all be stuck in that happy sappy land and stuck into the time space rift and we all die!"

_"Such a killjoy!" _I muttered.

"Hmph," Andrew huffed, narrowing his eyes while facing him. "Not like your putting in any effort to help us Grodus."

"Hey! I manage to detect the locations of the Crystal Star alright," Grodus snapped. "According to my findings, they all seem to be located into pieces of locations in different time period. They seem to consist of a ruined Toad Town and a volcano-"

"Disaster City and the Mt. Lavalava!" Koops exclaimed, knowing what they were.

"-Jade Jungle, Dry Dry Desert, Keelhaul Key, Shiver Mountain and Creepy Steeple!" Grodus finished.

"In that case, I'll go with Disaster City!" Goombario shouted, while running off. "Leave it to me!"

"I'm gonna go to Mt. Lavalava," Lakilester stated, flying off. "It'll be easy to navigate on this cloud of mine!"

"Jade Jungle is my call," Spike announced, taking his leave as well. "A jungle filled with plenty of fruits of all sizes is of my specialty."

"I'm gonna go to the desert then," Koops said as he made his leave then. "That place should be easy to navigate, as I went through it once!"

Vivian giggled as Ms. Mowz was the next to leave as she then said.

"I'll go to Keelhaul Key! A place with treasure shall be a snap for me!"

"Then I'll go explore Shiver Mountain. If I explored it once, I can do it again!" Vivian declared as she then departed into the shadows.

"What!? I don't wanna be stuck with Creepy Steeple! I hated that place!" Andrew shouted as he then saw everyone was gone, and ran off nonetheless. "Oh well, it's better than The Great Tree!"

I then noticed everyone was gone, with Grodus having his back turned as I went to face Mario. Don't worry Mario, we're gonna save you.

_You'll be able to smile for everyone again._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! WHAT DID I TELL YOU, IT'S A LOT LIKE SONIC 06! ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL FEATURE THE 7 CHARACTERS FINDING THE CRYSTAL STARS AND HOW IMPORTANT MARIO IS TO THEM ALL! WILL THEY SUCCEED, AND WILL MARIO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!? TUNE IN NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**


	2. Hunt for the Crystal Stars

Okay guys, here is the second part to this one shot.

Now this time, we get to hear everyone's point of views as they explain how much Mario means to them all, and hopefully, Mario will be revived. How will it all turn out? Find out now!

Paper Mario characters are owned by Nintendo/Intelligent System.

* * *

**Peach:**

It was pretty lonely without anyone friendly to talk to. I mean, the others went off to get the Crystal Stars, Mario was partially dead, and Grodus… yeah, don't get me starting on Grodus. Grodus was currently ranting about how he had always failed at killing Mario and yet Memphis managed to kill him on his first try. I was getting tired of it myself.

"…Memphis managed to do something I haven't done and have been trying to do for years! Course he took the cowardly way out, while I was at least logical, but still…"

"Stop talking like that!" I barked, ending his rant. "He is not dead, and he is gonna be brought back to life whether you like it or not."

"Fat chance," Grodus scoffed. "Quit bothering to try to bring him back. He's as dead as a doornail, and even if he's in some coma, he won't last for much longer."

"Sheesh Grodus, you should at least give him some support," I snarled. "I know you're his enemy, but at least support him instead of making rants."

"You're the one to talk," he shot back. "You haven't done anything but mourn and grieve over that lifeless plumber…"

"Shut up you!" I hissed angrily. "Mario is not dead, and the others are getting the Crystal Stars and Mario is gonna be revived, and your gonna give him some support! So it's either support him, or die either way!"

Grodus was taken aback at my harshness, as he slowly turned his back to me. I looked back at Mario and let out a scoff.

"Why are you so bitterly cold, anyway?" I asked so suddenly.

Grodus, expecting such a question to be asked, let out a sigh and then said.

"That, my dear, is a tale that goes back many years ago. And it's one that I do _not _wish to discuss."

_Well that was relevant._

I just let out a sigh of my own as Grodus slowly walked away and strolled for a bit. I then looked up at the darkened sky, and then had some hope.

"Good luck guys," I said to myself. "Your definitely gonna need it."

* * *

**Peach - Goombario:**

"Mario… We have to find the Crystal Stars soon."

I meant those words that came out of my mouth, and I was devastated for what happened to him. Now wasn't the time to mourn, now's the time to use the energy to find the Crystal Star. I went through the place known as Disaster City, head bonking any monsters that stood in my way.

"I gotta find that Crystal Star, it's here somewhere." I said to myself. I tried running as fast as I could through the city, but quickly got tired but I couldn't give up. I knew Mario would never give up this easily… and heh, once upon a time, I had wanted to be so much like Mario, but Mario told me that I could just be myself and he'd be happy anyway.

_Mario has done so much for me._

When I felt alone in the world, with no one but my family to support me, Mario was the one that cared for me, protected me, took me on adventures, and gave me the best gift of all, a friend… and heroic confidence.

I always admired Mario for sharing his confidence with me, but he told me that one couldn't share another's confidence, they have to find it themselves, and it would happen. It made me think of that time when that missile hit Toad Town, and I stopped it from detonating all by myself, I would never forget that.

"If Mario has managed to help me find my own heroic confidence, then I must use all the confidence I have now to find the Crystal Star and bring Mario back to life!" I shouted as I continued onward, using flying bird monsters as a way past a bottomless pit, and it was then that I saw a blue swirling time space rift vortex, sucking in crates and other stuff, and I knew I had to get away.

"These things are sucking in everything. I can't let them get me!" I announced as I then began to charge up just enough to launch myself like a bullet at top speed away from that vortex safely, and I didn't stop until I ended up hitting a lizard monster head first and put it out of commission and it made a strange 'boa rah' sound before being distinguish.

It was then that I got back on my feet and saw a strange glow nearby in some rubble. I walked over and investigated. Removing the rubble, I found it was…

A Crystal Star!

I had grabbed the Golden Crystal Star somehow and felt happier than I have before.

"Okay, Mario! The time has come! I know you said you would never break your promises, and I believe in that, and this one is no exception!"

_Mario, I'm coming… big bro and my hero…_

* * *

**Goombario - Lakilester:**

"Our targets are the Crystal Stars! I shall begin the search immediately!"

I was now in Mt. Lavalava, scanning the area for a Crystal Star in my cloud.

Memphis, the one who caused all this chaos, the one who killed Mario.

Memphis, who is now Doomaris, and he's going down.

My objective consists of finding the Crystal Stars and using their powers to defeat Doomaris once and for all, and to revive Mario.

Mario- the one I had fought way back in Flower Fields. Under the command of Huff N. Puff, I thought being a bad guy would give me recognition. But then I learned from Mario that I didn't have to be evil to be well known, and he inspired me to become a hero instead, I owe it all to him.

Not to mention he does seem to be against the evil Sir Grodus, which I have serious respect for.

_It would suck to have him die unintentionally._

I snapped out of my own thoughts, and continued through the volcano. Any unlucky monsters that stood in my way, be it lizards, birds, snakes or golems were exterminated with my spiny eggs I attacked them with. I noticed that these purple vortexes sucked in everything and more monsters kept appearing.

I shall show no _mercy! _

After launching a herd of spiny eggs, I managed to continue on, taking out any monsters that stood in my way. Eventually, I saw a strange green glow nearby. I took a better look and saw the green Crystal Star comrade Andrew had earlier, and it was right there, near the lavafall, on a platform. I raced over to it quickly.

"Returning immediately!" I stated to myself, grabbing the green Crystal Star. "It's time to put operation: Revival of Mario into action! The annihilation of Doomaris is mandatory!"

* * *

**Lakilester - Spike:**

"The Crystal Stars! Where are they!?"

I really should have thought twice before choosing Jade Jungle. While the place _did _have many different fruits of different shapes and sizes, I wasn't anticipating the sky to be so dark and ominous.

"Well, no time to waste." I wasted no time, when a lizard monster appeared and I easily chucked it into the river, taking it out instantly, but then more monsters appeared.

I didn't have the time for this, so I summoned a bunch of Yoshi eggs, and tossed them all at the enemies, taking out all of them as I continued on.

The Crystal Star had to be nearby. After all, we needed them to revive Gonzales.

Gonzales. He's the kind of person who would never give up on searching for them, and would do anything for anyone, whether it be fighting a pirate skeleton, solving a train mystery, or even blasting out of a cannon to the moon, he'd do anything.

_The thought made me smirk. As much as the stuff he does confuses me sometimes, I really have respect for him._

I then used my nose to guide me to the Crystal Star. Usually, Yoshis use them when it comes to finding food, but I ended up using it to find the Crystal Star. It's like a gifted ability I was given.

Really, I owe it all to Gonzales, he was the reason why I was born in the first place, and he taught me that when the time comes in the right situation, one must fight until the end.

_Now that I think about it, I was thinking that Gonzales was fighting for his life in whatever kind of limbo he was in currently._

Suddenly, my nose picked up something in particular as I saw something glow in the distance. I walked towards a platform near a swamp, and there I saw the Orange Crystal Star glow. I wasted no time as I went and grabbed it.

"Okay Gonzales. No need to worry man." I shouted out loud. "I'm not gonna let you die and let you miss out on all the action and excitement that we all desperately need!"

_Not if I have a say in it, Gonzales!_

* * *

**S****pike - Koops:**

"I'll… I'll never give up. LET'S GO!"

_It's so strange. The irony of how much more confident and courageous I was acting._

I mean I, Koops the Koopa actually went as far as convince everyone else to continue fighting and not give up hope. The old me would never have done anything like that. In fact, I would have been caved in right on the spot.

"Regardless, I shall continue to fight for Mario and the entire planet." I declared as I trekked through the Dry Dry Desert.

Many monsters appeared but they didn't stand a chance as I rammed into them with my shell, and launching myself on any flying bird monsters. I then noticed after continuing, I saw these weird purple vortexes popping up, sucking in crates and everything that was nearby.

"NRRRRGGGHHHH…" I struggled, fighting through the force. "These things are really dangerous. I hope the others aren't having trouble with them."

Eventually, I broke free using my full power shell toss, which an unlucky snake monster got a taste of some harden shell and was taken out right on the spot.

I came out from my shell and continued onward. I have to say, this dark sky really creeps me out, and I really just wanna bring back Mario.

Now that I think of it, I believe Mario had allowed me to defeat Hooktail with him to avenge my fallen father, and then my father was revealed to be alive. I don't know how I forgot that, or how I even ended up in the future.

But seriously, Mario has taught me about being courageous and getting through your worse fears, and in this case, the fear he helped me break through, was the loneliness I endured, and the self confidence I had facing my fears.

I continued through the desert. Eventually, I saw the ruins and a glow right on a pedestial. I climbed up it, and then saw that sitting on it, was the white Crystal Star, which strangely, was the Crystal Star Hooktail had long ago. I went up to it and grabbed it.

"Alright! Mario, here I come," I declared out loud. "You helped me ignite life back into me. Now allow me to return the favor."

* * *

**Koops - Ms. Mowz:**

"Hmmm… this place looks like a decent and simple for a badge thief like me."

I had arrived at Keelhaul Key and noticed how the sky was dark here too. I also noticed more higher grounds with the rocky mountains were easy to go up. So I decided to use that to my advantage and climbed up ninja style and made my way to the top, already getting a better view from that height.

"Now let's find that Crystal Star." I started to navigate, jumping from mountain to mountain as any monsters I encountered, I tossed fake badges which are a type of bomb, at them as they imploded and took all of them out. As I continued, my treasure hunting instincts were picking up the Crystal Stars' energy nearby.

_Gosh, Mario would be so proud of me._

You know, Mario and I don't chat that often, even after those first three encounters in Hooktail Castle, The Great Tree and Glitzville, but I then noticed and remembered that he gave me that exclusive badge that I had wanted, and even though it was a little test, he still showed me the simplest act of kindness that I so desperately need. I could never forget that.

"Oh Crystal Star, my dearie. I know your nearby." I used my instincts which brought me straight to a beach shore, and right near the shore, was the Blue Crystal Star, the same one that was found on Keelhaul Key. Feeling proud of my treasure hunting instincts working, I went over and grabbed the Crystal Star.

"Mario, I'm coming too." I declared. "And this Crystal Star is gonna proof it too."

_And that was a promise._

* * *

**Ms. Mowz - Vivian:**

"Mario, I'm going to save you!"

And I really did mean what I said. I was heartbroken when I found out he died, but now I'm gonna give it my all for him. I was now going through the Shiver Mountain and was embracing the chilly Arctic Wasteland.

"I would do anything to save Mario."

Any monster that came in my path, I automatically set them on fire and scorched them all. I was not gonna give up that easily… especially for Mario.

_Mario has done so much for me. He means the world to me._

Before I met Mario, I felt like I was alone in the world, along with the fact that my sister Beldam always punished me, hurt me, and abused me, which made me feel worse, and felt like I had no meaning in my life.

But then Mario came into my life, and he's done a lot of stuff more than I could count. Mario has taken care of me, helped me find that Superbombomb, even though I didn't know his name as his name was stolen at the time and I was assigned to take him out. Mario also cared for me, protected me, brought me on adventures, and most importantly, he gave me his friendship, and helped me build self-confidence, something that Beldam never cared about.

_I really wish I could have told Mario that I love him, especially since I almost told him before he left Rogueport after we beaten the Shadow Queen._

I'm so happy that Mario was there for me, and even though he's dead, since there's still a chance to bring him back, I will endure the dangers of this Arctic Wasteland to save him, to repay him for everything he's done for me.

I felt warm tears go down my face, and they would have turned to ice, had I not wiped them away. I had to be brave, for Mario and the entire world.

As I continued through the icy mountain, I scorched all monsters that tried to stop me. Went I went into an ice cave, I saw a red glow at the end of the cave. It was the red Crystal Star, the same one that Doopliss had years ago, and used to steal Mario's name and body.

_And it was that day that changed my life… forever._

I floated towards the Crystal Star and grabbed it.

"Okay Mario, I'm on my way," I stated. "I promised that I would always follow you and side with you no matter what. I believe in you Mario."

_I'm coming Mario to save you and bring you back because… I love you Mario._

* * *

**Vivian - Andrew:**

"The time space rift is expanding. There's no more time, I need to hurry!"

Course I got stuck with the Creepy Steeple, but then seeing that how big the place was and that I was currently the fastest person in the group now, as I am second to Mario who is dead, but he shall be brought back, I had a feeling I would have been stuck here whether I liked it or not. I guess it beats the Great Tree however. I swear to god though, Mario is seriously gonna owe me for this.

I manage to skate my way through the steeple, tossing spears of lightning at monsters that came in my path, and I also roundhouse kicked some of the snake monsters and golems.

_I then hitched a ride from a raven…AGAIN!_

What really aggravated me was that these weird time space rift vortexes were popping out of nowhere, sucking in all the crates and such.

Letting out a snarl, I then activated my hover skates and hightailed it out of there, and then I made an attempt and curled into a ball and launched myself, ramming into any monster that was foolish to stand in my way. I then took the opportunity to stomp on the bird monsters to make it to the other side.

_Sounds like something he would do._

I tried my hardest not to think of him and instead, focus on getting out of this stupid steeple and find that Crystal Star, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. Mario has had such a huge impact on everyone-myself included- and to hear of his sudden death was just so depressing. I was not nearly as depressed as I was when I lost my best friend, but still, it felt like a piece of the world has died when we heard of Mario's death.

_That and the fact that the world LITERALLY WAS FALLING APART!_

When Mario and I stopped that asteroid years ago, I had sacrificed myself, while allowing Mario to live and fight another day. I went down nobly, but Mario- was sniped, executed and killed right on the spot with no one to do anything. I was not able to do anything because I wasn't able to stop Memphis from killing him, and he died.

"I can't blame myself for that," I said, preventing tears from forming. "I promised him that I wouldn't have him be killed, and what I'm doing now, is gonna make up for what had happened to him."

And speaking of which, while I was grinding on a rail, I caught sight of a glowing object, and when I took a closer look, I noticed it was the Crystal Star, the purple colored one.

"Okay, this is it," I said, grabbing the Crystal Star. "Mario, even though I can't stand your ego sometimes, Koops and I can't do this without you, so I'm begging you to come back to life and save the world dammit."

_And gosh, I meant everything I said._

* * *

**Andrew - Peach:**

They say that time isn't something that stands still forever, although in this limbo, there wasn't any time anymore.

_And they say that people can't live forever either._

But Mario made it feel like it did though. I have a lot of great memories with Mario, whether it'd be staying at the castle, traveling to Isle Delfino, or even go to Rogueport, I have so many memories with him, that I can never forget.

I then looked back down to the lifeless Mario still, seeing that life doesn't last forever.

Just as I felt some tears about to stream down my face, I saw something brown in the distance. When I got a closer look, I saw it was Goombario, and he was holding the Golden Crystal Star somehow, and he looked as happy as a kid who got candy.

"PEACH! I GOT THE CRYSTAL STAR!" Goombario cheered happily as he raced over to me.

"Great!" I said excitingly. "What should I do with Mario?"

"Place him in the center," Goombario said as I did just that. "Now we just wait for the others to come back."

"Yes." I agreed.

It was then that Lakilester descended from the sky and was holding the green Crystal Star.

"Crystal Star acquired." He said, approaching Goombario and I. "Time to put Operation Revival of Mario into action."

"I'm just as excited as you are buddy." Goombario sounded thrilled.

A moment later, Spike came racing back, carrying the orange Crystal Star and skid to a stop to Goombario. He then saw Mario and said to Goombario that he looks so confident, even with his eyes close. Goombario agreed as Lakilester gave a thumbs up.

We then saw a green Koopa shell, which was actually Koops carrying the white Crystal Star. After he managed to stop, he got out of his shell, and raced towards us with the Crystal Star, giving Spike a high five and Goombario a thumbs up.

_At this rate, Mario will be back in no time._

Next to come was Ms. Mowz, who made a ninja style appearance, bearing the blue Crystal Star and showing it to Spike's face, and Spike actually smirked in retaliation stating that he found his first. Ms. Mowz shrugged and let him win this time around.

It was then when Vivian came from the shadows and emerged to surface carrying the red Crystal Star, which she stated that it symbolizes how much she cares for Mario. No one decided to argue with that, but all of us were completely relieved when Andrew teleported out of no where, using the purple Crystal Star he found to teleport here.

It was then that everyone got ready, even Grodus was now standing to the side.

"The servers are," Goombario said.

"The seven Crystals," Lakilester said.

"Crystal is power," Spike said.

"Power turns into thoughts." Koops continued for them.

"Turn your thoughts into power." Ms. Mowz said.

"Power is enriched by the heart." Vivian said happily.

"The controller is the one to unify the Crystals," Andrew finished. _"Except there is no controller."_

I nodded my head and stepped up and got into a praying position.

_It was time._

"Oh Crystal Stars, stars of miracles," I prayed. "Please accept my call."

In the background behind me, Spike was leaning in to see what was happening, Goombario leaned close, hoping this'll work, Vivian was making the same praying hand gesture I was, Ms. Mowz leaned on Lakilesters cloud to hope this works, Lakilester looked determined, Grodus was glancing away, Koops had gripped teeth, confident into hoping this works, and Andrew had his arms folded, wishing this is successful.

"I wish to save this world, I wish to cleanse my care givers sin, and I wish to talk to Mario once again!" I said as the Crystal Stars, surrounding Mario in a circle, floated up along with Mario, as I walked closer to him.

"You have given me so many things," I said honestly. "A view of the world, a view of one's happiness, and even a sense of adventure."

"I know you don't require apologies, but I must, for this once, for the trouble you went through for me. Now it's my turn to return the favor." I sounded determined. "I care not what happens to this world, but please heed my voice, and my plead of call."

Tears came down my eyes, as I then cried.

"Mario, come back! To me, to us, to the world!"

_We all need you to smile again._

I then leaned down and puckered my lips and leaned down to Mario's lips, sharing my love for him and to bring him back. Once I did, a bright light occurred, and the unspeakable happened.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**YEAH ITS A CLIFFHANGER, SORRY GUYS, BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS GETTING REALLY LONG. AND I HAD TO FINISH IT. YEAH, ANYWAY, I THINK I DID GOOD WITH THE CHARACTERS OF VIEWS ESPECIALLY VIVIANS, AND SORRY FOR ANDREW'S POV, FOR HES AN OC CHARACTER AND HE HAD A MADE UP BACKSTORY. PLUS HES SUPPOSE TO BE REPRESENTING SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG WHO IS A BADASS! **

**ANYWAY, IS MARIO BACK TO LIFE? AND WILL HE ALONG WITH ANDREW AND KOOPS BE ABLE TO ****TAKE DOWN DOOMARIS ONCE AND FOR ALL? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

**BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	3. Revival of Mario

Here is the third part to this one shot now!

This would have been included in the last part, but it was split up due to time constraints. So now here is the revival of Mario. How will it turn out? Find out now.

Paper Mario Characters are owned by Nintendo/Intelligent System.

* * *

**Mario:**

_Mamma mia! Who turned on the lights!?_

One minute I felt like I was in the bottom of the ocean like a sunken rock, and the next minute, I felt my spirit take control of my body again, and it felt strange.

What confused me even more was where was I, what is going on, why are pieces of the Mushroom Kingdom floating around, why was everyone going at me to see if I was really alright, or why the heck Goombario and Vivian were hugging me so hard, until it hit me like one of Spike's eggs.

_I had DIED!_

Seeing everyone thrilled to have me back, I then had this question in mind that I needed an answer to.

"What's… happening?"

"You were murdered Gonzales!" Spike stated. "Shot straight through the heart!"

Oh yeah, now I remember that beam of energy whatever it was going right through my heart and killed me. I then took a look at myself, seeing that the Crystal Stars healed and revived me as I was filled with a huge amount of crystal energy.

_Wait a minute, how did I end up becoming my Super Transformation?_

I was now wearing a white cap, my shirt was white, my overalls were red, and I wore a yellow cape now and I could fly. When I went up into the air a little, I noticed that Goombario and Vivian were clinging onto me, thinking I would leave them if they let go, and I didn't know how the former did it without arms.

I then looked at Goombario, filled with tears of relief and happiness as he had a lump down his throat, and gulped it down.

"I thought I lost you Mario," Goombario sounded scared and worried. "I thought you would never come back and you'd be gone forever."

"Hey buddy, it's okay I'm here," I said, patting his head. "I promised I would return to you. Have I ever broken a promise with you?"

Goombario then wiped his tears somehow and shook his head no that I haven't. I then looked to Vivian, who was just as scared and worried as Goombario was, as I saw she had tears rolling down her face. I then stroke my hand down her hair, and comforted her.

"Hey Vivian, it's okay," I told her. "I would never leave you."

She then decided to wipe her tears and looked at me with that really innocent look in her face.

_Gosh, she is so cute when she gives me that look._

It was then that Ms. Mowz somehow sashayed over and looked me in the face.

"Give them a rest Mustache hunk, they fought just to bring you back," Ms. Mowz exclaimed, and frankly, I had to agree with her. "Although, it looks to me that your more of a Super Mustache hunk now hon."

"Yes," I stated. "So what's going on anyway? What happened?"

"We called you back with the power of the Crystal Stars!" Koops cheered as he jumped up and down excitedly, feeling as happy as the others. "And then when you came back, your clothes changed colors!"

"It's a Super Transformation Koops," I explained. "Whenever I use the power of the Crystal Stars, this sort of stuff happens."

Koops looked amazed at that fact as Andrew, with that sourpuss look on his face, stepped up and had his arms folded and had a look of satisfaction that I was revived. I gave him a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

"Missed me too, huh Andrew?" I asked him, resulting in him huffing.

"Hpmh, you should be lucky that I offered my assistance into bringing you back," He explained, as he then quickly sported an apologetic look on his face. "But I will apologize for letting Memphis get the better of you, and that I wasn't there to stop him."

"So that mysterious Memphis did that to me huh?" I realized as a grin appeared on my face. "Coward, wouldn't even let me see his face."

It was then that Andrew then had a really dark smirk formed on his face. "That's what I said myself."

"Too bad it's not just Memphis anymore," That came from Grodus of all people. Last time I saw him, he was plunging back down to Earth strapped to a chair. "Memphis had managed to fuse with Darkis, and is now a creature called Doomaris. We called you back with the Crystal Stars only because your power is needed to destroy it-"

"LIES!" Goombario, Spike, Koops, Andrew, Ms. Mowz, and Vivian shouted all at once. I then noticed Grodus was about to exaggerate.

"Fine!" Grodus snapped, bringing his hands up in exaggeration. "They brought you back because they _like _you! Though I can't understand why…"

_Nice to be in your lovely presence too Grodus._

"Mario," Lakilester said, approaching me. "Why what the evil Sir Grodus said is partially true, the real person who brought you back was the princess over there."

He then pointed to Peach, who looked worned out. Goombario and Vivian got off of me at this point and everyone else moved aside to let Peach through. She was really looking like she was falling apart. My guess was correct when she started to tremble and I manage to catch her before she fell.

"Thank you… Peach…" I thanked her in all honesty as she then pointed to Andrew and Koops.

"You three are the only ones that can stop Doomaris." She brought up as she slowly moved aside, as I then noticed how unsettlingly silent everyone was and it seemed a little depressing in some cases.

"Hey why the long faces everyone," I started to cheer everyone up. "I'm back, I'm kicking and alive, and we're just about ready to take down that Doomaris once and for all!"

I then gave a thumbs up.

"…so let all be happy that we are gonna save the world!"

With that being said, everyone except for Grodus let out some roaring cheers and cries of determination and excitement as Andrew, Koops and I formed a triangle as I was about to give them some of my Crystal Energy. Andrew then turned to Koops with a concerned look on his face.

"This is the first time you're going through Super Transformation right?" Andrew asked him.

"I just recently discovered I could use Crystal Energy as it is." Koops stated.

"It's very simple Koops," I explained. "Just keep calm and focus, and let yourself become one with the Crystal energy."

Koops then nodded as I begin giving them both some of my Crystal energy as they began to get into their Super Forms.

Andrew was the first to transform. He was now wearing a dark purple cap and shirt, his hair was now black with red highlights, his pants were nightmare black, and he now had a black antihero cape, in contrast to my yellow cape. He was just recently in this form a year ago.

Koops came next, who felt new to this as I heard him tell himself to become one with the Crystal energy, and what I saw of him next surprised both me and Andrew. He now had a gold color coated shell, he grew two wings, making him look like a Parakoopa, although, his wings look more like those of a guardian angel, his shirt and pants swapped colors and his shoes were also a golden color. I was fascinated by his appearance.

"Nice appearance Koops." I said to him.

"Thanks." He said, admiring his new appearance like he never seen it before. Andrew was also impressed with his appearance.

"So now that we're all ready, let's go and take Doomaris down once and for all!" I shouted with excitement.

"YEAH!" Everyone but Grodus cheered as Andrew, Koops and I then took off to the sky, me having a head start, and Andrew and Koops taking off afterwards to catch up to me, as everyone on the ground had started cheering for us and wishing us goodluck.

_This fight is gonna be worth having with what happened. I can guarantee that!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IF IT WAS SO SHORT COMPARED TO THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS, BUT IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PART OF THE LAST CHAPTER, AND I WANTED THE FIGHT IN A SEPARATE CHAPTER, SO THAT EXPLAINS IT! ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FIGHT AGAINST DOOMARIS. HOW AWESOME WILL IT BE? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

**BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	4. Fight against Doomaris

Sorry for the delay everyone. Here is the 4th chapter to this one shot, which is the fight against Doomaris!

Technically, this is in Peach's POV, so I don't do the POV for Mario, Andrew or Koops and I don't wanna break the third person POV barrier that I used for this story.

Anyway, without further ado, here is the final battle everyone!

Paper Mario characters are owned by Nintendo/Intelligent System.

* * *

Doomaris, known as the Darkness of Destruction, and was now ruling over the time and space there was left, except three brave heroes, Mario, Andrew and Koops were about to put a stop to it. Mario got a glimpse of Doomaris from flying, floating in the air, and was the least amused.

"This _is _the creature that killed me?" Mario wondered. "Phhffffttt… this thing makes my death very humiliating and embarrassing."

"Don't backtalk that creature Mario," Andrew warned. "One half of it is Memphis, the will and intelligence."

"And the other half consists of Darkis, the raw power and brute force that brought destruction to the future." Koops stated.

"So combine those two together and you get one willlingly intelligent, raw powered brute forced psychopathic monster that's ruling over time and space," Mario stated. "Sounds a whole lot like Grodus if you ask me."

It was then that Andrew's wristwatch went off and Grodus voice then shouted.

"That body of darkness is the sign of a super dimensional life form," He stated. "Standard attacks won't work on him. He eats dimensions for lunch."

"Really," Mario wondered. "Mmmm, do dimensions have a lot of calories in it, and does it take time and space as side dishes. I'd prefer to have spaghetti for lunch."

"Stop back talking the god Mario!" Andrew snapped sounding annoyed.

"Hey," Mario snapped back. "That thing killed me, and I was suffering! I have every right to backtalk it all I want!"

"Mario does have a point in a way." Koops explained, more focused on the subject at hand.

"Why do I have to put up with this?" Andrew grumbled.

As Mario and Andrew were bickering, Koops took a good look at Doomaris, the monster who was looking at the three, and saw them as bugs ready to be swatted away. As Koops saw Doomaris about to attack, Koops had to act fast.

"HEY," Koops yelled, getting Mario and Andrew out before being hit. "You two are suppose to be the veterans here!"

"Sorry about that Koops," Mario said. "I guess me and Andrew got a little carried away with our little argument."

"Ughhh," Andrew groaned.

"How about you two split up and collect some Super Mushrooms, while I hold off Doomaris for a bit." Koops suggested.

"Wait, how are there mushrooms here anyway?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea, but I think our super forms run off of Mushrooms." Koops explained.

"Okay." Andrew said, taking off in the opposite direction Mario went in. Koops then brought his attention to Doomaris.

"Alright, Darkis, since I know your in there, you clearly haven't learned your lesson from the last time I beat you," Koops sounded very brave and confident. "This is the end! PREPARE TO MEET _YOUR _DOOM!"

And so, Koops held it off by using his attacks by launching Koopa shells at the monster, which started to leave dents in the right arm's shield. He kept doing that for a few minutes, until he realized that the monster's shield had come off. By then, Andrew then went up to Koops.

"Hey Koops," Andrew said. "How are you holding him off?"

"I just destroyed that shield on his right arm," Koops explained and then asked. "Uh, where's Mario?"

"He's over there." Andrew said, pointing to where Mario was.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mario cheered as he was shown trying to make smack talk to Doomaris, causing Andrew to roll his eyes, and Koops just shook his head and shrugged.

"I think his death made him go stir crazy." Koops said.

"He's like that almost all the time," Andrew stated. "Anyway, I think you should get some Super Mushroom now while I take care of this punk."

"Okay, Good luck Andrew." Koops then flew off to get some mushrooms, as Andrew then faced Doomaris.

"My turn now fiend," Andrew shouted, causing balls of energy to attack it with. "A super dimensional being? Heh, this might even be a fair fight. Much more of a battle than Memphis or that evil alien lord could ever be-"

"Stop back talking the monster Andrew!" Mario shouted, mimicking Andrew's tone of voice. Andrew, completely ignoring that, let loose all his power on Doomaris, and even through in a couple of Crystal Blast explosions and Crystal Rifts too. By then, Mario and Koops went back to Andrew's side.

"You know we need a game plan," Andrew explained. "All three of us have to take part somehow."

"But how can we do that?" Mario asked.

"Couldn't we just do three parts, distraction, blowing up the shield on the left arm, and then attacking face first?" Koops wondered.

"I know," Andrew came up with an idea. "Koops, you distract the monster, I destroy the armor on its left arm and Mario, you then move in for the kill."

"Alright, I go for the kill, WOOO!" Mario whooped. "This will be payback for killing me in the first place."

"Whatever just do your part and do it right." Andrew said, as Mario and Koops then went in different directions.

Koops managed to distract Doomaris using the Koopa Shells he had, completely taking it's attention off of Andrew and Mario. Once that worked, Andrew threw out some powerful Crystal Rifts, and Crystal Blasts, and then in a matter of minutes, the armor on the left hand was crumbled and destroyed.

"NOW MARIO!" Andrew gave the cue for Mario.

"ALRIGHT," Mario cheered. "It's my turn, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN DOOMARIS!"

"This isn't suppose to be fun Mario!" Andrew shouted, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, I went through the trouble of saving the Princess several times, defeated Grodus, and then get killed by this psychopathic monster of a creation, so yes, I am gonna have fun with it!"

Mario then turned up the heat by engulfing himself in fire, ready to attack Doomaris face first. Once that was in place, Mario launched himself as a fireball and struck Doomaris' body armor, as it was obliterated.

"Yeah, you can do it Mario! Show that monster whose boss!" Koops cheered.

"Don't encourage his ego even more than it should be." Andrew stated.

"What," Koops wondered. "Would you rather have me criticize him for attacking a monster that is destroying time and space?"

Andrew then let out a sigh as Mario charged into Doomaris one last time as a fireball, strucking the fiery looking core in the center, seeming like it was being put out of commission.

"YAHOO!" Mario cheered as he went back to Andrew and Koops. It looked like Doomaris had vanished.

"Is it over?" Koops asked.

"No. It's not over yet." Andrew said as Doomaris somehow came back.

"Wow, talk about a beating, he withstood all that?" Mario wondered.

It was then that Doomaris then had a new form with godlike wings behind it, and let out another roar.

"I guess it's not gonna be that easy." Mario stated.

"This wasn't easy to begin with Mario." Andrew stated, as Mario was about to retorted.

"No…!" Koops shouted, seemingly surprised. "Grrrrgghhh… Isn't it impossible to defeat a super dimension being after all?"

"I sure hope not." Mario said.

"I don't think it's completely impossible you two." Andrew exclaimed.

"No, something's different," That came from me, as my voice was heard on Andrew's wrist watch. "I feel a strange consciousness coming from Doomaris."

The three of them went to listen to that as Grodus then spoke up.

"Hmmm, a consciousness. That's it! That's its core!" Grodus declared. "Even if we can't stop its form, we can stop its consciousness!"

"No doubt," Andrew said. "That core has to be where it's consciousness is coming from."

"And that must be its weak point," Koops stated.

"So that's where we must attack then." Mario declared.

"LOOK, THERE'S A STRANGE THING COMING FROM DOOMARIS!" Vivian shouted as she saw the core as well. "Isn't that the core?"

"Sure is," Andrew stated. "And it's where we will finish this."  
"Got that right Andrew." Mario shouted, as they were about to make attacks on it.

The three of them let loose all there attacks on it.

"I will protect the future!" Koops shouted.

"Yeah," Andrew shouted afterwards. "And it's time to unleash the ultimate power!"

Suddenly, some of Doomaris' attacks almost hit the heroes but they got out of the way in time.

"You know, it's strange," Mario started to say. "I feel like that whenever a monster tries to take over the world, everyone has to depend on me, and I feel like I am the big shot hero. It's because I don't want my friends to get hurt, so that's why I should have went this alone."

Koops and Andrew stared at him in silence, as Koops then spoke up.

"You're not alone anymore in this Mario." Koops said.

"Huh?"

"Mario, you told me all about being brave and courage and even helped me find confidence within myself," Koops explained. "I might not have Goombella to help me anymore, but I have the others as friends and it's thanks to you."

_"Koops…" _Mario started, sounding shocked.

"I agree with him," Andrew said arms crossed as he approached Mario. "I know it's all behind me now, but back when I was going through my amnesic crisis, never did I ever felt as alone and lost in the world than I did back then. But you were the one who helped me realize what my true character is Mario, and that's why I won't ever let you go through this alone."

Mario was shocked, looking and processing what Andrew and Koops just told him. A moment later, he gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay," Mario said. "If you two are willing to go through this with me together, then let's go for it!"

Andrew and Koops nodded in agreement. They all launched more of their powerful attacks towards it.

"I will unleash you from the chains of your past!" Andrew shouted, throwing a Crystal Rift towards Doomaris. A few minutes later, Mario then decided to speak up and smack talk Doomaris.

"Let's see how long you can keep up that big attitude!" He shouted.

Doomaris, didn't take too kindly with that as he let out a loud roar and almost hit Mario with a laser beam.

"You know what guys," Mario said. "I'm beginning to realize that Doomaris isn't completely the one at fault."

"Dude, that being is taking over time and space, wanting to unleash chaos to the world, and it also killed you, so it is the one at fault!" Andrew sneered.

"Thanks for making my death sound better Andrew," Mario said sarcastically. "But really, I think this being isn't really polished, and basically, it was the greed and hunger of mankind that drove Doomaris to crave revenge against everyone."

"Mario has a point," Koops agreed. "I mean in the future, Darkis was an incomplete monster that had craved raw power and destruction upon the world."

"Yeah, and that also explains why Memphis planned all of this to begin with." Andrew commented. "Therefore, I guess it is the past that's to blame."

"But one must leave the past behind them," Koops stated. "And look forward to a brighter future!"

"Yeah!" Mario shouted, pointing towards Doomaris. "You hear that Doomaris. We are not gonna stop you because we feel like it, because it's the right thing for us to do, to bring peace amongst all of mankind. The past that was destroyed, the future that we don't want to have happen, and the present day, the here and now that you have stolen, TIME TO TAKE IT BACK!"

"You guys ready for a combined teamwork attack then?" Andrew suggested.

"Of course!" Koops sounded eagered.

"Ready anytime." Mario gave them the cue and then they grabbed hands, and launched themselves at Doomaris altogether for one final combination attack. The others were cheering them on.

"You can do it Andrew!" Ms. Mowz shouted. "You too Mario and Koops!"

"Go get them Gonzales!" Spike shouted.

"You guys can do this!" Goombario cheered.

"GO FOR IT BROS!" Lakilester shouted.

"Andrew, I'm trusting you to do this!" Grodus even joined in.

"Don't let him beat you Andrew," Vivian cheered. "And Koops, protect everyone's future."

It was then I got into a praying position.

_Mario, I believe in you!_

"I believe in you Mario!" I heard Vivian say as well.

It was then that after their combined power that they hit Doomaris with full force, defeating it there.

Doomaris then let out a crying howl and squeal after being defeated. An explosion of darkness filled the sky as they had defeated Doomaris.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**THAT'S THE FIGHT! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT, ALREADY! THIS HAS BEEN A GOOD ONESHOT, BUT ALL THINGS HAVE TO COME TO AN END AND THIS STORY IS ONE OF THEM… NEXT TIME THAT IS.**

**SO UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER, TAKE CARE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**

**BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	5. Deja Vu and Memories

Alright fellow readers, here is the finale and the last chapter of this one shot.

Now if you are all wondering why this is a little short lived, I had just started developing a new story, so I'm gonna finish this one up before continuing the new one.

Anyway, here's the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

Paper Mario Characters are own by Nintendo/Intelligent System.

* * *

**Peach:**

I had witness Mario and his two partners just defeated the monster Doomaris. After hearing Doomaris cries of howls and swan like shrieks, an explosion of darkness filled the sky as Doomaris was defeated. The others around me were celebrating, and I was pleased. Mario, Andrew and Koops came back to the ground and once that happened, the Crystal Stars left them, the area we were in went pitch black, and the remains of Doomaris reverted back to a tiny black flame of darkness.

* * *

I was now floating in an empty area, with Mario accompanying me, as he went back to normal. I then had an important question to ask of him.

"Did you destroy it?"

Answering my question, a ray of darkness caught our attention as Mario noticed it.

"No," Mario answered, motioning to where the darkness came from. "That is the true Doomaris."

We saw the darkness and ended up going through it and ended up somewhere else.

* * *

Now somewhere in the past, I saw my care giver, and I as a little child, looking at a tiny dark flame, as my care giver was explaining about it to my Past self.

"Look Peach," He said, pointing to the dark flame. "This is Doomaris, the Darkness of Hope and the benefits of everyone."

"It's so wonderful." Past me said to him.

"Once the dark flame has grown large enough, it will allow us to travel through time, and move through history," He continued. "People will be able to rectify past mistakes, and avoid bitter fates."

"Will I be able to see my parents again?" Past me asked politely.

"Yes Peach," He said, rubbing her head. "You will be able to see your parents once again."

He then decided to leave with past me by his side, taking one last look to the tiny flame, before departing. I then realized that I was brought here thanks to the Crystal Stars. I had wished to cleanse my care giver's sin, since he was the one who created Doomaris to begin with, how it ended up becoming a creature of mass destruction, and why people like Sir Grodus were attracted to it. This was my chance to be able to fix this horrifying mess.

I walked towards the dark flame with Mario.

"This is where everything began," I told him, putting my hands on the glass. "Who would have thought such a tiny dark flame would bring such devastation?"

I then somehow made the glass disappear, and was now holding the candle in my hand.

"If we put out this flame, Doomaris would have never had existed," I explained. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about the Darkness of Destruction right?"

Mario nodded yes as a realization hit me.

"But, this adventure," I struggled. "You and I would have never gone through this adventure. It would have never had happened."

Mario had sported a frown on his face, very much aware of the results of putting out the flame. I didn't want to forget this adventure.

"I… To tell the truth," I then cried as a couple of tears went down my eyes. "I don't care what happens to the world!"

I looked down and knowing how Mario hates seeing me suffer like this, he decided to comfort me.

"Peach," He started as I looked at him. "Just smile."

I struggled to smile, but I smiled nonetheless.

"I know what will happen Princess," He continued. "But there's no need to worry. This isn't the first time we met, and we've been on several adventures together before."

I then realized that and wiped my tears away as he gave me thumbs up.

"Beside," He started. "If there's anyone that I should be worried about losing from my memories, it's Vivian, and even here, it's not the first adventure we had together."

I then had a much happier smile.

"Should I blow out the candle now?" I asked him.

"Yes Princess," He told me. "Blow it out."

I hesitated, but eventually, I slowly blew out the candle, and it went out and this entire adventure was now forgotten and trashed.

* * *

**Peach - Mario:**

Wow, I had thought for a moment I went on an adventure to save the world from a being known as Doomaris, but now seeing that I was currently attending a party at the castle for the princess, where all my friends were, including Goombario, Spike, Vivian, Koops and even Goombella. Heck, I even saw Andrew, Ms. Mowz and Lakilester taking a break from their work for C.A.T to attend the party. I asked everyone if they remember going on an adventure to stop Doomaris, but sadly, no one recalled such an event from happening.

I felt like I was the only one who remembered, but then I remembered the princess. Seeing the princess waving towards all the guests, I managed to zip by her becoming part of the wind and bringing back a déjà vu for her.

I zipped by her, and then it caught her attention as she zoned out for a moment.

_"Peach… I remember our adventure about stopping Doomaris…" _I managed to whisper to her which she heard. Just then, a female Toad called out her name and got her back to the party.

"Princess Peach?"

"It felt like… someone was trying to tell me something." Peach explained.

"I'm sure it was just the wind." The female Toad didn't buy the rubbish.

_Just the wind? Hmph._

"Of course," Peach concluded but then went back to her thoughts for a second. "But it sounded so… familiar somehow."

_BINGO! So she does recall parts of it after all!_

She then went back to greeting all the happy guests and enjoying the party like I was. It was then it eventually became night time, and the party ended after a beautiful firework show, and then I managed to take a good glimpse of the full moon outside, which really interested me. Seeing that I am not the only one who recalls those events, I was relieved to see the princess had recalled parts of it. After all, as along as we maintain all the happy memories we had over the years, it will make us into the good person that we all are inside.

_We will be happy that we both remember the memories which will make us smile once again!_

**AND THAT'S THE END!**

**SO HOW WAS THAT ENDING! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! NOW AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M NOW WORKING ON A NEW STORY, SO IF YOU LIKE TO SEE IT, FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT!  
UNTIL NEXT TIME, BE SURE TO FAVORITE AND REVIEW FOR THIS STORY, AND TUNE IN FOR ANOTHER STORY I'M DOING AND CHECK THAT OUT!**

**BYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
